When fishing, it is often desirable to be able to set a fishing rod down periodically, while leaving the line and lure in the water in order to continue to attract fish. Standard fishing rod holders typically have a loop or sleeve within which the butt end of a fishing rod handle is axially inserted. However, as a result, such fishing rod holders require the handle to be axially withdrawn in reverse fashion before the user can regain proper control over the rod.
Accordingly, the inventor has recognized a need for a fishing rod support which facilitates removal while maintaining control over the rod